Various aspects of the present disclosure relate to base station antennas, and, more particularly, to a duplexed phase array antennas.
Cellular mobile operators are using more frequency bands and increasingly more spectrum within each frequency band to accommodate increased subscriber traffic and for the deployment of new radio access technologies. Consequently, there is currently a strong demand for multi-band base station antennas that operate in two or more frequency bands.
Based on network coverage requirements, operators often have to adjust the vertical radiation pattern or “antenna beam” of an antenna, i.e. the radiation pattern's cross-section in the vertical plane. When required, alteration of the vertical angle of the antenna's main beam, also known as the “elevation angle,” is used to adjust the coverage area of the antenna. Adjusting the elevation angle has been implemented both mechanically and electrically through the use of phase shifters.